tales_of_feudalismfandomcom-20200214-history
Lannon
History of Lannon Ancient History (Unrecorded-630) The Kingdom of Lannon lies in the heart of the landmass that the humans call home. To the North is their sister Kingdom of Blackdon and to the south, the new Kingdom of Boewen. That is, of course, the modern borders. However, in the past the Kingdom of Lannon was the only human Kingdom united under The Light. In fact, the Kingdom dates so far back there is no recorded history of it's early days. The recorded history begins around the year 630 when the Prince Blackdon Knivesmen broke away and formed the sister Kingdom of Blackdon. From there, the relations of the two kingdoms would go south. The Conquest of Blackdon and The Holy War for Boewen (722-766) As the newly founded Kingdom of Blackdon grew, people of Lannon moved northward to start anew. The two Kingdoms functioned as sister Kingdoms and allies, having both agreed on the independence of Blackdon. However, about a century later, there had been dynasty changes in Blackdon and it was no longer ruled by the same family as that of Lannon; the Knivesmen Dynasty. Instead, it was ruled by the newly risen Newdegate dynasty. To no surprise, King Francis IV of the Knivesmen dynasty was not pleased. Invasion In 722 in mid-winter, Francis and his men marched northward towards the capital of Blackdon without warning. The cold weather of the North left their superior force quite smaller than intended. However, the Blackdonians were not ready and their southern-most land fell to the hands of the Lannonese. By this point, the morale of the Blackdonian troops gathering had fallen beyond repair. Unfortunate Interference By 728, the Lannonese occupying the Southern lands of Blackdon were ready to continue their march to the midland. Alas, a new storm was brewing in the South. While the lands known as Boewen had always been under the control of a cult of men who worshiped Darkness rather than the Light, a group of crusaders had risen to stand against the oppressors. Lannon, holding the most religious authority, took it upon themselves to assist in Boewen's holy war. Abandoning the lands being seized in Blackdon, they made their march South. In a move southward, the Blackdonians reclaimed their land and moved South into Lannonese land. Seeming to ignore the fact that the war the Lannonese were fighting was in the name of the Light, the Blackdonians besieged Lannon's northern-most lands, making their borders the biggest in the world. Lannon then had no choice but to surrender. By their surrender in 734, Lannon was no longer the strongest force in the world, Blackdon was. For The Light Putting their loss to Blackdon behind them, the Lannonese continued to fight in the name of the Light. With the Lannonese's help, the crusaders of Boewen were able to push the Cult into hiding as the oppressed people sided with the Light. By the year 766, the Holy Kingdom of Boewen was established and Lannon returned home. The New Land and Modern Day The Lannonese people have experienced a time of relative peace, however, as a result of the war and lands lost to the Blackdonians, the Kingdom was left very poor. The cities are left to crumble with no money to sustain them, nobles are turned to peasants, and the King's authority is lacking. That being said, the economy of the kingdom would not allow for any settlements on the land discovered by Blackdon. The people of Lannon hold a deep hatred for those of Blackdon for what they did to their country. However, some of them still make their way northward to Blackdon to catch a vessel to the New Land. List of Monarchs Knivesmen Dynasty *King Louis I - 525-556 *King Francis 'The Tragic' I - 556 *King Francis II - 556-584 *King Louis II - 584-613 *King Jaques - 613-664 *King Francis III - 664-710 *King Francis IV - 710-772 *King Louis III - 772-Present